Flying in the cold
by kathythelion
Summary: This is a story about Jack frost travelling to Berk and meeting Hiccup and slowly falling in love with him but does Hiccup feel the same way? Lots of fighting, love, relationship, family. The rating might go up, warning gay couple.
1. Meeting each other

I had visited Berk a few times, it was a nice place but this time I thought I might as well have little wonder around. Berk was one of my favourite places because of the cold and snow. I also loved the lakes around Berk when they were frozen. I went into the village to have a snoop around, maybe cause a snowball fight with the village kids.

I flew around till I got to the forest and then something caught my eye it was a large back dragon with cat like features, it was walking with a boy. He was about my age... well I_ looked_ his age, however I was about 362. Anyway, I flew closer knowing he couldn't see me. He was a little shorter than me and had brown hair that swept into his eyes now and again. He had the most beautiful golden eye_- no, wait.. no I wasn- I'm not.. _Anyway, he also had freckles that went from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks. They were adorable. _There goes another one of those weird thoughts._

I went closer, a few feet away now and his dragon saw me and turned and glared at me. I stepped back and crunched a branched beneath my foot. The boy turned around 'what is it bud?' he asked his pet dragon. The pet dragon walked towards me and smelt me, which made me step back and crunch more branches. The boy reached out and his hand went straight threw me. My heart felt like someone had just pulled it out and stood on it. Not being seen really hurt and it was so lonely. 'Come on toothless lets get home.' He said walking to his house. I felt sad but I still followed him ,walking behind him and his dragon known as Toothless.

Just before we got to the house a girl with blonde hair in a braid yelled 'Hiccup' and hugged him. I giggled at his name but I stopped when he hugged the small girl in spiked clothing back. My veins felt as if the blood in them was boiling. I did not like this feeling or that girl.

I watched them talk for a few minutes that felt like hours. Hiccup said bye while blushing a bit and went into his house with Toothless. I went in and followed Hiccup upstairs to his room. I stood next to his window for the fresh air as his room was warm. He was drawing, so I stood behind him watching him draw, I then noticed I was breathing down his neck, inches away from his face. He turned around and said 'who's there?'because of the shock I flew back and he looked right at me. He looked scared.

'Who are you?' he said while stepping away from me.

_He was talking to me... HE COULD SEE ME._

I grinned and smiled and my feet went off the ground and I spun in happiness. I felt so... so real. I didn't stop looking at the boy though, I was counting his freckles, they were sweet.

'WHO ARE YOU?' He said a little loader, which snapped me out of counting his cute little freckles.

'I-I'm Jack, Jack frost.' I said shyly.

'What? _The _Jack Frost?'

'Yes' I said. 'Yours?' I already knew but I wanted him to keep talking.

'Hiccup' He said as he put his hand out for me to shake.

I giggled at his name while I reached out and shook his hand. He was so warm, it hurt my skin but I loved it.

'You're so cold… wait. What are you doing in my room?' He said confused.

'And you're hot' I said winking. He blushed, it was adorable. His freckles were more noticeable.

'Y-you didn't answer me, what are you doing here?' He said, still blushing.

'I… err… saw you and just… well sorry.' I said blushing.

'oh erm… okay so… erm what are you then... I mean why can't I others see you but I can?' he ask nervously.

All day him and talked and I explained to Hiccup all about becoming Jack Frost and the ice and about my travels and how I had to try to make people believe in me to see me where Hiccup just sorta... saw day he talked about how he met toothless and showed me his inventions. He was so creative he would take something that was so broken and fix it till it was perfect.

It was getting dark and Hiccup yawned.

'Are you tired? I can go if you want.' I asked while I followed him and sat next to him on his bed.

'I'm a little tired, but I don't want you to leave.' He said while blushing. God this kid was cute.

'Then you should sleep, don't worry I can see you in the morning.'

'okay.' He said with a smile.

I started to walk to the window and then I felt a tug on my hoodie. I looked over and it was Hiccup.

'Promise?' he said with sweet eyes.

'I promise' I said, while smiling and touching his hand.

I was about to go when I felt him run up behind me and hug me.

'Thanks' He said smiling

'Night Hic' I said, feeling happy.

'Night Jack.'


	2. Snowball fights and tickling

Hiccups POV

When I woke up and opened my eyes all I saw in front of me was Jacks big ice blue eyes outlined with his very dark lashes, his white snow hair and his curious cheeky smile. I fell off the bed in shock and I could hear Jack chuckling to himself, I looked at him and pulled my tongue at him in a playful manner and he giggled again.

Jack walked over to me helped me up and said with a smile 'Morning Hic.'

I noticed that the white haired older male had even me the most embarrassing nickname, two can play at that game.

'Morning snowflake' I said giggling.

He just grinned and pushed me gently with his shoulder.

'So what do you want to do today?' I asked hoping he wanted to do anything with me.

'Let's have some fun.' He said smirking. I'm sure Jacks thoughts on _fun_ were very different from mine.

'err.. what time of fun?' I asked.

'Let's go flying!' he said, his face brightening up as he said it. I noticed that jack had a very lovely face when he was happy and it made my heart race just a bit faster.

'Okay, sure I'll just go wake Toothless up.' I said walking over to him but half way Jack stopped me and said ' No not with Toothless, I was hoping you would fly like _with_ me, as in I hold you and we fly.'

'Err.. I don't now Jack I only met you yesterday.' I said a bit afraid.

'But Hiccup don't you trust me?' Jack said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I did, we had only barley knew each other two days but there was something very reassuring and safe about Jack. So I said 'okay, okay. Just be caref-'.I didn't get to finish my sentence Jack grabbed me around the waist and before I knew it we were out my window in the sky.

I yelled 'Aahhhhhhhhh' and held the ice spirit more, wrapping my legs around him and burying my face in his chest. I soon realised what I was doing and looked up, blushing.

'Err… sorry' I said with my face as red as a tomato.

'It's okay Hiccup, but look isn't the view just beautiful.' He said while I was staring at his very ice blue eyes.

'You're bea- I mean... err…. you're… you're going to fast, could you slow down a bit.' I said. _What no_ _I… was going to call Jack...beautiful… what… no I'm not into guys.. I liked Astrid…I LIKE Astrid…_

'_Oh_ yeah sorry' he said. We slowed down and I looked around we were above the forest, Jack was right it was beautiful. Jack slowly bought us down and I unhooked my legs from around the lean boy.

He looked down at my leg and I realised he was looking at my lost leg. I felt embarrassed and very self-conscious, so I hid it behind my other one. Jack looked at me and looked sad and all of a sudden I had Jacks arms wrapped around my neck.

'I'm so sorry for staring Hiccup...but…but what happened?' he said in such a sad voice that I felt my heart hurt a bit. I told him about the fire and the mother dragon while we sat on a log. He seemed so worried but listening to every word I said. He then put his hand on mine and looked up at me and said ' You're so brave Hiccup, you've gotta give yourself more credit than you do.'

I blushed and I noticed Jack staring at my freckles. I put my hand over my face to cover them. He giggled and bought my hand down still hold it.

'Don't worry, I think your freckles are cute.' He said while blushing a bit himself.

My stomach turn into butterflies and I smiled_. This feeling is very weird…. But I kinda like it…_

There was a moment of silence and I felt very awkward but Jack broke it when he got up and started walking. I followed, we talked for a few hours just while walking. We talked about nearly everything. I found out a lot if things about Jack like that he was friends with Santa Claus and the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny and the sandman. While he was talking a lot about someone named Pitch I felt myself checking Jack out. He was a thin and lean boy and his hoodie had little pretty snowflakes on the top of it, his trousers were ripped up to his calf and wrapped in a thin string of leather and then I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes, his skin was very white it looked cold and I wanted to touch it. I was curious if it was hard like glass or if it was soft.

I put my hand against his cheek as he was talking and he moved his face away looking shocked. Oh no what if he got the wrong idea. I only just wanted to feel his skin. He noticed that I looked offended and grabbed my hand and said ' Sorry Hiccup I didn't mean it in a rejection way, it's just… you're hands are so hot. I'm not use to it. I was just caught off-guard.'

'Oh no I just wanted to know if your skin was soft or like solid ice… that's all…' I said blushing again.

Jack giggled and I felt my stomach turn again.

'So… you wanna head back… it's getting pretty dark.' I said trying to change the subject.

'Yeah sure.' Jack agreed.

I didn't want to leave Jack so I told him that we should walk, he talked more and about such pointless things. But then he said

'Hiccup?'

'Yes Jack?' I said curiously.

'I err… just wanted to let you know how lovely it is spending time with you, it's just I get really lonely… not having anyone believe in me and all… so I just wanted to let you know how special you are to me.' He said looking down, trying not to catch my eyes. I tried to catch his though. I felt happy I was something special to Jack, but I didn't want to be special just because I could see him. To be honest I didn't know what I wanted Jack to feel for me.

'Thanks Jack.' I said smiling at him looking into his eyes this time.

We held our eyes for a moment then carried on walking.

We were close to my house but I really didn't want this day to end so I quickly thought of a plan. A stupid one.

I got a snowball and threw it at the white haired boys head. He turned around and I gulped. He ran after me and chased me into my house and up the stairs to my bedroom. He then finally grabbed me pinned me down on the bed and said 'You know what happens to naughty boys?' I gulped and blushed. He then reached down and started tickling me till I was laughing so much I couldn't breathe. I tried pushing him off me but he kept on tickling me. I enjoyed this so much. I then flipped him over so I was on top of him and started tickling him instead, I made him laugh so much that his eyes were watering. I then stopped and got tired and rolled over so I was lying next to the older male. We laughed for a few minutes.

Jack then propped his head up with his arm and looked at me. 'I think you should sleep now Hic.' He said looking at me.

'Yeah I guess so.' I said annoyed that he was going.

I sat up and he got up then walked his way to the window.

'Jack?' I said.

'Yeahhhh?' He said while turning around.

'Where do you sleep?' I asked curiously.

'I don't have to, but I do like it.'

'Oh so you wouldn't mind sleeping over tonight?' I asked hopefully, it was a risk but I didn't wnt him to leave.

'Hmmm… you have one bed kiddo.' He said while he nodded towards the bed I was sitting on.

'Erm… oh yeah god sorry… I wasn't trying to…' I said blushing furiously.

' It's okay I'll just sleep on your window.' He said happily.

'Okay, you sure?' I said.

'Yeah, Night Hic.' He said smiling.

'Night snowflake.'


	3. Jealously

Jacks POV

I had a really nice day with Hiccup. There was something about him that made my heart beat in a happy motion every time I saw him. I watched him sleep that night and I also fell asleep listening to the sound of his uneven breathing, while I sat on his window. When I woke up, I opened my eyes and I looked first at the bed, but there was no Hiccup. He was facing away from me taking his top off. I blushed and tried to bring my eyes away from his thin small body but I really couldn't. I was staring and I could feel my mouth watering at the shirtless Hiccup. When he put his shirt back on he then turned around and caught me looking at him. I turned my face away and he said with a shock 'Oh sorry about that Jack I thought you were asleep.' He said blushing.

'No… no I'm sorry I shouldn't have been looking.' I said quickly.

'Oh I didn't know you were looking...' Hiccup said with a big grin on his face.

_Damn._

' Oh shush up tinkle toes.' I said while throwing a pillow at him playfully, but he threw it back and hard and knocked me out the window. Next thing I knew I was on the snowy ground.

I got up and shoke the snow off me. I then saw Hiccup running outside shouting 'JACK JACK OMG I'M SO SORRY.'

'It's fine Hiccup, I can't die… I'm immortal.' I said to him so it would stop worrying.

'I'm still so sorry, are you hurt?' he started checking if I was hurt by looking around me and checking my arms and legs.

'No no no Hiccup I'm fine!' I said smiling.

He hugged me so I couldn't move my arms. He was warm. It was like he was melting me but I enjoyed it anyway. He stepped away blushing, revealing his freckles that I loved so much.

'So… erm I have to go to training but you can come with me if you want?' Hiccup said.

'I'll see you after, I have to go do my job.' I said to the smaller boy.

'Oh okay like go ice stuff?'

'Yeah. I'll meet you at yours.' I said in reply.

'Yeah, okay. See ya later ice princess.' He said chuckling.

I laughed and waved bye.

I flew up so that Hiccup had no way of seeing me and I watched him walk to the arena. After ,I went exploring while making it snow and ice a few things. I came upon a lake and I flew down. At first I was walking on the ice just thinking to myself about the past few days, mostly about Hiccup. Oh man of the moon! Hiccup made me so happy. I even started dancing like a little girl. I made beautiful perfect snowflakes on every tree. Then I stopped and I remembered that girl Hiccup was friends with… _she went to training_….I flew up and straight to the arena.

When I got there Hiccup was on Toothless telling the other dragon trainers how to control their dragon to go left and right. I saw the girl… She was wearing the same sort of clothes; spiked shirt and shoulder pads with a brown shirt and black tights with big boots. She was pretty… which made me jealous. Hiccup obviously liked her. _Why did I even care about this… he's a boy! _Which I liked. A lot. I mean I'm not gay… I like girls. To make sure, I checked all the other guys out. One was big and chubby with smallish arms… _nope I didn't feel anything towards this one. _Another one was all muscle with black hair and a grumpy face. _Nope. _The last one was a twin and had blonde hair and was very thin and again nope, I was not attracted to any of them. I then looked over to Hiccup, he was such a leader. He was making sure everyone understood him and listened. My whole body turned into butterflies. I then realised I had started to make it snow lightly because of my feelings overwhelming me. Hiccup realised and looked up to the sky like he was trying to find me, he saw me and smiled. I waved and I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle.

I heard him tell everyone that the lesson was over and then I saw that annoying girl walk over to Hiccup. My veins turned into ice and I felt this horrible feeling go through me. She talked to him and I flew down behind Hiccup so I could hear. She thanked him for the lesson and then went closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, I wanted to freeze her! I was so mad. The snow fell a lot heavier now. She left.

Hiccup turned around and came up to me and said 'Hey!' while smiling at me.

'Hi.' I said while looking down.

He seemed happy. Maybe he liked her.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked trying to get me to look at him while we started walking back.

'Nothing.' I said, still not looking at him.

I was silent the whole way to his house and so was he. I guess he didn't want to get on my nerves so he kept his mouth shut.

Until we got to his room that is.

**(Hiccups POV now) **

Jack was giving me the silent treatment. I couldn't understand why.

I can't believe Astrid kissed me on the cheek... but the weird thing is I didn't feel anything…. I mean I have liked her for such a long time but now all I think I feel for her is friendship… _Maybe I didn't like her anymore. _

I then sat on the bed and patted the bed for Jack to come sit down. He came over, still not looking at me.

'Jack? Why aren't you looking at me?' I asked, tired of him not speaking.

He looked at me and I put my hand on his. His eyes were so sad, I just wanted to comfort him.

He looked away and flew to the window and sat there. Looking out the window he said 'It's late, you should sleep.'

I didn't want to get on his nerves. So I went under the covers and turned my body away from him so I could think without sleeping just yet. I was very worried. I didn't like seeing him sad. It hurt me so much. But why? Did I feel something for Jack Frost?

No. I can't… Jacks my friend and I... I… have to try not to.


	4. Awkward surprises and kisses

Hiccups POV

Jack's been avoiding me for nearly a week now. I wake up every morning hoping to see his perfect blue eyes looking at me. I missed him so much. I mean he would smile at me if he saw me but wouldn't respond.

I got up and got dressed. I heard a thud and turned around. It was Jack.

'Jack!' I said walking up to him. Jack looked like he was going to fly away. 'Jack, please stay. Why have you been avoiding me?' I asked while grabbing onto his sleeve, to make sure he wouldn't leave.

He looked down at where I was holding and then up at me. He didn't say anything. I missed his velvety voice that made goose bumps go up my back.

I couldn't stop myself. I hugged around his neck placing my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a little while then finally he put his arms around my waist. He was cold to touch and he was grabbing on my shirt for dear life. I let go and when I did so did he.

'Hiccup.' He said with a sigh.

'Jack?'

'I need to be honest with you.' He said, looking into my eyes.

'okay.' I said, while still holding his sleeve.

'Well… I…. erm... ok…The thing is…Ah fuck it.' He gave up and flew away.

'JACK! JACK GET BACK HERE.'

I felt my eyes watering. I was crying. I walked over to my bed and just laid there all day hoping Jack would come back. What was up with that boy. He was so annoying! I hated how he would do this to me. But I knew it…. I loved Jack frost.

I fell asleep quite late because of thinking so much.

In the middle of the night I heard a thud and I opened my eyes slightly, still tired and not really 100% conscience. It was Jack he came over and climbed into bed with me he laid next to me and wrapped his arms and legs around me looking at me with his ice blue eyes and touched his forehead with mine and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a messy haired Jack. I thought I had dreamed it. Our limbs were still wrapped around each other. I didn't want to move but I noticed something which made my face red as freckin'ever. I seemed to have been very excited last night that Jack was so close. I tried to get out of bed so I could sort it out but Jack woke up and he noticed. 'Sorry I shouldn't have been in your bed.' He said while not being able to take his eyes of my area. I blushed and just stood there. He looked away and I tried my best to get rid of the bulge in my pants. Jack turn back round and cleared his throat. 'Was that because of me Hic?' He had to ask.

What was I supposed to say to that!

'I umm.. ermm.. sorry.' I said blushing and covering my face and looking down at the floor.

Jack walked over to me and nudged me, smiling. 'what?' I asked.

'Don't worry about it, alright?'

'It's kinda hard not to to worry about it.' I then realised that it sounded a bit funny.

We both laughed and he stopped and looked at me.

'Hiccup? You wanna go somewhere with me?' He asked with a smile.

I was so happy to hear his voice again. I nodded and he then leaned in and whispered ' But you have to promise me something.'

' I promise Jack.' I said, even though I had no idea what I was promising the cold skinned boy.

'Good, you have to promise to close your eyes.' He said sort of seductively. I blushed a little.

I closed them and felt his cold hand also cover them.

The next thing I knew we were outside, I knew because of the hit of cold wind.

After a while of flying we hit the ground. He held my hand and started leading me somewhere. I felt branches crush under my feet which meant we must have been in a forest. When he stopped he said 'You can open them now Hic.'

I did and what I saw was beautiful. And I didn't mean the scenery, I meant that boy with white hair and ice blue eyes.

'It's beautiful isn't it Hic.' He said. Which made me look around, we were on top of a hill and it was sunset. The flight must have been longer than I thought.

I sat down and Jack sat down with me. He kept looking at me. Waiting for my response.

'You are.' I said to Jack. It was true, he was. And I felt he needed to know that.

'You… you think I'm beautiful Hiccup?' He asked nervously.

I felt awkward. I didn't know what he was thinking and I had no idea what to say so I sort of just put my hand on his and laced his fingers with mine, he did the same.

'You never told me. Why were you avoiding me?' I asked trying to change the awkward subject.

'I erm... well you know when you were in the arena with that girl?'

'yeah?' I asked, wanting him to carry on.

' Well I sort of erm saw that she kissed you.' He said slowly.

'Oh, erm Jack I don't like her. She kissed me. I didn't even know she was going to.' I said making sure he knew that.

' Well…erm… I… sorta…got jealous.' He said and quickly and put his hands over his face.

_Jacks POV_

I can't believe I just told Hiccup that! Oh no what if he thinks I'm weird. I've ruined everything. I put my hands over my face, scared of the reaction on Hiccups face. I put them down and was about to fly away when I felt his warm soft lip on mine. I was so confused but I kissed back.

He pulled away and said 'Jack never ignore me ever again.' He then kissed me again and deepened the kiss by turning his head and I immediately kissed him back hard. His hand travelled from around my neck to my hair he was pulling on it a bit which made me even more rough. I pressed him down so hard that I was now on top of him and then I slipped my tongue in. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. I then found my hand travelling up his shirt. He moan a bit which drove me crazy. I bit on his lip and he whimpered a little he then pulled my top up so he could feel my chest and stomach, I let out a small moan and started biting his neck. I sucked on it leaving marks.

He then pulled away and said 'Jack…stop…Jack...' as I kissed and sucked his neck. He pushed my chest back and I stopped. I looked at him and realised I went a bit too far.

'Sorry Hic, you just drive me insane.' I said feeling down.

'No Jack its fine, but I think that we should go a little slower.' He said very awkwardly, going red.

'Oh um yeah..' I said getting off him.

'And we are outside on a hill Jack.' He said while laughing a bit.

I joined in and we sorta just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It stopped and I got up and helped Hiccup up.

'So erm…. What does this mean….?' He asked while getting red and which made his freckles stand out more than ever.

' Errmm… Whatever you want it to be Hiccup.' I said, trying to make him feel less embarrassed.

'I want nothing but you jack.' He said standing on his tip toes to kiss my nose.

I held him and flew off the ground, flying back to his house.

While we were flying I thought I would try something. I flew very very high and Hiccup looked at me curiously. 'Do you trust me?' I asked him.

'Yes jack.' Hiccup said smiling at me. God I wanted to kiss him everywhere!

'Okay just let go and fall, trust me I'll catch you.' I said, then I let him go.

We were falling fast, just looking at each other. Staring and then I reached out to hold him as we fell and then I kissed him. He kissed back but it was different then last time, it was sweeter and much more innocent. I caught him before we hit the ground and I held him. He put his head on my chest and we flew back to his house. When we landed we were silent, he walked over to his bed and sat down. I guess we were both tired. I sat next to him and looked at him, he tuned to me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him once on the lips. We were tired so we got into bed and he cuddled up against my chest. I kissed him on the forehead and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Noticeable Hickies

Jacks POV

I woke up to warmth. Hiccup was so warm, it sorta burnt me a bit but I felt like I _needed_ Hiccups warmth.

Hiccups legs were wrapped around my side and his arms were around my neck so moving wasn't an option. I just watched him for a while, his breaths were very uneven and his cheeks were red from the warmth, which exposed his freckles. I wanted to kiss every last one of them.

I wanted to kiss him but I decided to let him sleep in this morning and I fell back to sleep for a little while.

When I woke up Hiccup was gone, which made my heart beat faster because of the panic. I then looked up and saw that he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window.

'Morning dragon boy.' I said, teasing him.

'Oh you're up!' he said while leaning forward kissing my lips quickly. But I put my arms around him and pulled him in for a longer kiss. While he was leaning over he fell on me and put his legs on either side of my hips. I wanted to touch every part of him. _So _much. I bit his lip a bit and slipped my tongue in. He responded by pulling my hair a bit and then I tugged on the hem of his pants lightly but he was having none of it, he pushed me away and said 'Come on snowball, let's get going.' He got up and started to put his shoe's on. I smirked and got up.

'So what you doing today Hic?' I asked, wanting to spend the day with him.

'I have to go to training, wanna come?' He said.

'Erm… nah. I'll get jealous.' I said blushing.

'Jack you know I don't like Astrid.' He said looking annoyed.

'I guess but what if she hugs you?' I said with puppy dog eyes.

'Jack you know I really like you.' He said sighing.

'Wanna prove it?' I said smirking and leaning closer to the boy. He pushed a pillow into my face and I just laughed. He was blushing, I loved seeing Hiccup blush it was adorable. So I decided to make him blush more. I put my hand over his groin and pressing my lips into his. He was shocked and let out a yelp.

'Well I definitely want to hear that noise again .' I said pulling away and smirking. He pushed my shoulder in a playful and embarrassed manner.

'Hiccup why don't you wanna…you know..?' I said curiously.

'I…I'm.. just scared.' He said looking down.

'Hic, I am too. You're my first.' I said to make him feel more relaxed.

'Really?

'Yes! Hic you make me sound as if I'm a manslag.' I said a bit hurt.

Hiccup pecked me on the lips and then looked into my eyes and said ' Okay.' I was confused and replied with 'What?'

'I said Okay Jack. We can go fur-'. He didn't get time to finish, I pressed my lips to his pushing him onto the bed. He kissed back trying to slide his tongue in. I let him and I turned my head slightly to deepen the kiss. He was getting rough. He was pulling on my shirt hem, I took this as a sign to take my shirt off. I wanted him to feel comfortable so I didn't try to take his off. His warm hands went to my chest and it sent a warm shiver down my body. While he was doing this I was biting his bottom lip and then down to his neck, leaving marks. When I did, he moaned and my stomach turned when he made the noise. I kissed Hiccups neck, I wanted to kiss his chest put his stupid top was in the way. I started lifting his top up but before I did I looked at Hiccup for his consent and he nodded. I lifted it up. He had lots of freckles and he was lean, he wasn't as thin as I thought, he had muscle. Hiccup saw that I was staring at his body and he looked away covering his chest with his arms.

'You're perfect Hic.' I said making him feel better.

Hiccup unfolded his arms and kissed me. But the kiss was very seductive. He started biting my neck and my collarbone. A moan escaped past my lips. He giggled. I was not letting him have the upper hand. I pulled the hem of his trousers down and he squirmed. I kept pulling on them till they were around his ankles. I took mine off to make him feel less self-conscious. I grinded against him, feeling how hard he was and we both let out loud moans. 'Jac…Jack..don't…stop…' He said breathing heavily. I grinded against him again and he did the same. I sucked his neck, trying to make as many hickies as possible. Hiccup pulled my hair and I felt him rubbing his hips into mine. But that fabric was in the way. I pulled mine off and Hiccup looked down at me. He went red and so did I. Before pulling Hiccups pants down I looked at him again waiting for his consent. He nodded but nervously this time. So I did. He was bigger than I thought. He wasn't much smaller than me. I grind against him and he moaned my name. Which turned me on so much.

I kissed his neck all the way down to his stomach then I stopped and rubbed Hiccup. He let out a 'Mmmmmm' sound. I then took him in my mouth and liked the head. He pushed my head more into him. I stopped and picked Hiccup up to sit on my lap, my tip right near his entrance. He Looked at me and said 'please…jack…hurry..up..' while I rubbed his ecrection. I put lobe on myself and put the tip into Hiccup. He already looked in pain. But he nodded and I thrust in. He yelped and had watery eyes. I let him adjust and then slowly moved in and out. He was in pain but kept telling me to carry on. So I did.

'Faster… harder Jack.' He said in a very velvety tone.

I speeded up and Hiccup's eyes closed and he let out a husky moan when I hit the spot. I tried to hit it again and he bit his lip with pleasure. I was about to cum and so was Hiccup I came inside him first and then he did. I slipped out and we fell onto the bed and caught our breath.

'I love you Hiccup.'

I love you too Jack.'

And we slept for a few minutes.

I woke up to Hiccup. He was telling me to wake up. I did.

'I have to go to training, please come with me.' He said with a big eyes. 'Ugh fine.' I said getting up.

We walked there holding hands. But in silence. We got there and he let go of my hand and walked up to the others. Astrid walked up to him and said 'Are those hickies on your neck Hiccup?'

_CRAP_


	6. Something Dark

'Who's giving you hickies Hiccup?' Astrid said in a harsh tone.

'I erm.. they're not hickies… I ummm.. walked into… errr a door knob.' Hiccup said stupidly.

Jack was crying laughing at this he was holding his stomach chuckling at the freckled awkward boy.

'You walked into a door knob?' She said sarcastically.

'Yes' Hiccup said nodding.

'But… yo- oh nevermind lets just get back to training.' She said giving up questioning Hiccup. She walked over to her dragon away from Hiccup angrily.

Jack flew over to Hiccup laughing.

'Phew that was close...' Hiccup said.

'That was hilarious.' Jack said still giggling a bit.

'Never give me...erm hickies again Jack.' Hiccup said feeling annoyed.

'Not promising anything.' He said whispering into Hiccups ear. A shiver went up Hiccups spine and with that Jack flew away.

After Dragon training Hiccup went back to his house and up to his bed room hoping to see Jack sitting next to the window. But to his surprise he wasn't there. The room was dark when Hiccup got there and He couldn't find a candle to light.

'Boo.' He heard someone say behind him, Hiccup jumped and turned around. It was a tall man with greyish skin, dark hair and a very long coat with gold eyes.

'Who…who are you?' Hiccup asked, feeling afraid.

'Oh… no one… just an old friend of Jacks. Now Hiccup I'm going to tell you and ask you a few things and you will do and reply truthfully.' The tall man said.

'And if I don't?' Hiccup said.

'Then I'll turn your worst nightmare real.'

'How could you know what I'm afraid of?' Hiccup said curiously.

'Oh I know more than just what scares you. I know what makes you shiver, afraid, want to die and who you love. I'm the boogie man.' The dark hair man said to Hiccup.

'Okay so why are you here? What do you want from me?' Hiccup said.

'Oh I don't want you, I want Jack. He has joined the guardians. AND I HATE THE GUARDIANS. And anyway what goes best with Pitch Black then cold? Bring Jack to me or I'll kill him, simple.' He said.

'But…but..ho-' Hiccup began but getting cut off by Pitch saying 'You have 1 week Hiccup. Or I'll bring your biggest fear upon you. Killing Jack Frost.'

Then he just disappeared. Hiccup stood there in silence, wondering if that was really real.

'Hey Hiccup!' Jack said flying through the window.

'Hi Jack.' Hiccup tried to say with a smile.

'I have something for you!' Jack opened his hands and Hiccup saw a white perfect small snowflake on a silver thin chain.

'Jack.. it's beautiful!' Hiccup said, so touched that Jack had done something this nice for him.

'And it won't melt! I made sure, don't worry.' Jack said putting it around Hiccups neck and smiling 'And the best part is that, if I'm not with you and you need me all you have to do is believe in me and I'll know you need me Hic.'

Hiccup looked at it and fiddled with it in his hands. He then looked at Jack and placed a kiss on his lips. 'Thank you Jack, I love it.'

'You're welcome Hic.'

Hiccup walked to the bed, trying to ignore the thought about Pitch. Jack walked with him and they both got into bed and snuggled close to each other, lacing their fingers with each other.

'Love you Hic.'

'Love you too Jack.' Hiccup said, still thinking about what Pitch had said.


	7. I have to tell Jack

I kept worrying about what Pitch said. What was I going to do? Give Jack to Pitch and never see him again? Or have Jack killed. Both would kill me inside.

'Morning Hic.' Jack said noticing I had been awake for a while.

'Morning.' I felt down, I was at war with myself. I loved Jack losing him would be a stab in the heart.

'You alright? You seem kinda sad.' Jack said with his puppy dog eyes, loking worried and sad.

I felt so guilty not telling him, but I had to. Not now but soon. I just wanted to enjoy being with Jack in this moment.

'Yeah I'm fine.' I said snuggling into his arms so my face was on his chest. He was cold, but I had got use to it. It was a safe feeling. I looked that about Jack, even if he had the power of cold and ice he left such a warm feeling in me.

'You sure? You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?' He said as I kept my face on his chest.

'I know Jack, I trust you.' I said trying to make him feel reassured.

'Good. So are you going training today?' Jack asked.

'Nah, I just wanna be with you today.' I said looking at him, wanting to have as much time with the ice spirit as possible.

'Oh okay, then we better get up.' He said getting up and putting his shirt back on that was somehow across the room. He walked to go get it and I just studied him, he was so beautiful. I'm not saying this just because he didn't have a shirt on, I said it because I looked at his face closely. His eyes were sky blue, they were just perfect. His lashes were dark as always, which didn't look natural but I still loved it. And his hair looked and felt as soft as snow.

He put his shirt on and picked up his staff.

'So are you getting up or..?' He said smirking at me shirtless with my arm propping me up as I stared at him. My cheeks went hot and I got up and put my shirt on. We walked down stairs and out the door.

'So what did you have in mind for today?' He asked smiling, I loved his smile. It was cheeky but innocent.

I had a plan. I picked up a hand full of snow and as I threw it him I shouted 'THIS!' The snow hit his face and he laughed and chanced after me. I ran and ran, we ended up in the woods. We were both laughing and then I tripped. Yup... I tripped and started rolling down a hill. When I stopped I was in a pile of snow.

'HICCUP! HICCUP! ARE YOU OKAY!?' He asked running over to me and picking me up. I nodded and he hugged me.

'Never scare me like that ever again, or I'll make you drink dragon pee.' Jack said looking worried.

'You couldn't make me do anything.' I said laughing. He crossed his arms and said 'Oh really?' He said smirking. I realised that was a bad mistake saying that. I gulped and he whispered in my ear 'I could make you do a lot of things dragon boy.' It sent a shiver down my back and a warm feeling in my stomach. My face went red.

'Come on you tomato, lets go flying!' He said looking excited.

'With you? Alright, but only one spin around the village okay?' I said because I felt cold and a little ill.

'One spin it is… unless you beg for more.' He said moving one eyebrow up while leaning in a bit with his hands in his pockets. I pushed him playfully and said 'Oh shut up you goofball.' He laughed and I joined in.

He then picked me up, bridal style and we set off into the air. I loved flying with Toothless, but it was different with Jack because he was completely in control, which took a whole lot of trust. I was trusting him with my life. This reminded me of what Pitch said… and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I had to tell Jack. Like now.

'Jack?' I said looking up at him.

'Yes Hic?'

'I need to tell you something.' I said, trying to build up my confidence to tell him.

'Okay, go ahead.'

'Well...TheotherdayadarkscaryguycalledPitchcameintomyroomandsaidIhadoneweektoeitherbringyoutohimorhewouldkillyou.' I said not even taking a breath.

'Hiccup, Hiccup slow down.' Jack said as he started flying towards the ground.

'Alright…well…the other day a dark scary guy called Pitch came into my room and said I had one week to either bring you to him or he would kill you and possibly me'

'Hiccup…when did he appear?' Jack looked angry, we were now on the ground and his fists were balled up.

'Yesterday.'

'Hiccup… why didn't you tell me this earlier?' He said looking disappointed.

'I.. I…wa..was.. scared Jack.' I said sounding like a five year old.

'Hiccup… Pitch is a bad man and he wants you to feel fear… he loves it… it keeps him going as does making children happy does for me. He can't hurt you if he doesn't know your fears and plus I won't let him hurt you.' Jack said grabbing my hand. Jack touched me a lot but I knew this was because of how lonely he was before anyone could see him and he just needed to make sure I was real.

'Jack it's not me I'm worried about… he wants _you.'_ I said hold his hand back tighter.

'He can have me if it means protecting you.' He said with such a serious face, Jack was serious… I didn't like it. 'I'm immortal, he can't kill me… but he can kill you.' Said Jack.

'No. Don't you ever say that again… just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't hurt and you getting hurt is just as bad as me getting hurt Jack. So don't you ever act like you getting hurt is not important.' I got angry but I think it just amused Jack because I wasn't even the same height as him so I had to stand on my tip toes to yell at the older male.

'Okay… okay Hiccup but you have to promise me that you'll let me go talk to Pitch. I need to try to sort this out.'

'Only if you promise to come back.' I said as my eyes got a little watery thinking o Jack never coming back.

'I can't promise you that Hic, but I promise that I will try.' He said looking into my eyes, he leaned down and kissed my lips and hugged me tight. We stayed like that for a while. It was ne of those perfect moments that you could not forget even if you wanted to and I really did not want to forget this.


	8. Don't you ever scare me like that again

Jacks POV

I travelled to see North, he would know what to do about Pitch. But I was hit down to the snowy ground by the boogie man himself. My staff slide across the ice away from me and I had banged my head, I rubbed it. I looked across and Pitch was walking closer to me.

'So Jack? I see that your little boyfriends told you about our deal?' The darkness said chuckling.

'There's no deal Pitch. I'm not joining you and you are not going anywhere near Hiccup.' I shouted.

'Oh there isn't? Well then I'll just have to break you then, won't I Jack.' He said picking up my staff, my heart beated fast. He took it into both hands holding it up and snapped it in half. My heart felt like it had just been punched.

'Noooooooo!' I said trying to fly over to Pitch to kill him. But my feet didn't left of the ground. He chuckled and clasped his hands together once and clouds of darkness headed towards me pushing me into an icy crack. I fell and hit the ground. I looked up still on the floor, then saw Pitch look over the side and laugh and then all of a sudden my eyes went black.

Hiccups POV

Jack should have been home by now. I was pacing around my room, toothless watched me mumble and shout at myself. I then stopped.

'Toothless we're gonna go find him.' I said getting on him. 'To the North pole buddy.'

Toothless flew out of my room fast and we headed to the North.

The weather changed when we got closer it was much colder, my eyes were wondering around trying to find Jack, when I saw his staff. My heart beat twice as fast when I realised it was in two.

We flew to the ground, I got off Toothless and picked up the staff pieces and put them on Toothless. I looked around for the white haired boy and so did Toothless. I heard the dragon growl and he looked at me and motioned his head towards a very large crack in the ice. I went over and looked down it was Jack.

'JACK!' I shouted but the boy didn't move. He must have been unconscious. I got on Toothless and we flew down and I picked the boy up and sat him on Toothless.

'Come on bud, we gotta get home quick.' I said happy Jack was alive but still worried.

Jacks POV

I gently opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a ceiling, I got up a bit and saw Hiccup on the edge of the bed in deep thought. I jumped on to him hugging him, he yelped with fright but then hugged me back. He let go and looked at me seriously in the face.

'Jack never do that to me again.'

'I…I..am-' I started.

' I know Jack.' He looked away for a moment and then said ' I'm going to go and find Pitch.'

My heart sank.

'NO! NO YOU WILL NOT HICCUP.' I said shouting at him to stay.

'Yes Jack… I have to.'

'Why!?' I shouted.

'Because this needs to end and… you..your…staff is… broken.' He said looking like _he _was the one to break it.

I looked over to my staff and my heart sank again. I got out of the bed and walked over to it I picked it up and tried putting it back together but nothing happened, I tired again and again and then I got frustrated and fell to the ground, I felt like I was going to cry. Not just because of the staff but because of everything that had been going on. I let out a tear and covered my face with my hands and bought my knees up to myself. I then felt someone warm take my hands away from my eyes. And that someone looked at me with his green hazel eyes and wiped a tear away, still holding my hands. I sniffed and he pulled me into a hug. I put my face into his chest and sobbed, mumbling and saying I didn't want him to leave.

'Jack, I have Toothless. I will be safe.' He said soothingly while rubbing my back as I was still sobbing.

I looked up at him. 'I'm coming with you. Just in case something happens.' I said while my eyes were red and blue as ever.

'Okay but Jack you have to promise me that if I don't come back you'll look after Toothless.' He said not even shedding a tear. I felt like a baby crying, I was supposed to be the strong one in this relationship, I pushed that thought to the side as it was stupid right now.

'You are coming back you snowflake!' I said with a serious face and then we looked at each other and burst out laughing at the nickname. I then sniffed a few times and he got up, and then helped me up.

'Wanna go kick some Pitch Black butt?' Hiccup said walking to Toothless, I picked up my staff and jumped on weightlessly.

'Sure.'


	9. Moans and an angry rabbit

Jacks POV

We flew to see North, if we wanted Pitch to go. We couldn't do it alone.

When we got to The North pole, I asked Phil to let us in and he just groaned and opened the doors. We walked in and Hiccups face lit up when he saw the colourful place. There were yeti's everywhere making hundreds of colourful magical toys. I ducked when a toy plane went over my head. We walked up the stairs and I knocked on North's door.

'COME IN.' I heard him shout. I turned to Hiccup and smirked. He looked worried.

'You alright kiddo?' I asked.

'Yeah it's just… is he nice?' Hiccup asked and I laughed.

'Well…he's Russia.' And then I opened the doors and pulled Hiccup in with me.

'JACK!' He shouted cheerfully opening his arms to give me a hug, before I could protest he wrapped his tattooed arms around me.

'North, North you're squishing me.' I said just about breathing.

He let go and looked at Hiccup and raised his eyebrow.

'Oh erm North this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Mr Claus.' I said gestured to them both.

North opened his eyes wide. 'JACK HE SEES YOU!'

'Yes, I know North. But that's not what I came here about.'

'Oh okay, tell me then Jack.' North insisted.

I told North about Pitch talking to Hiccup and how we had to get rid of him.

'You know we can't kill him, but we can get rid of him for a while,' He said.

'I know, I just want Hiccup safe.' I said and without even looking at Hiccup I knew he was blushing.

North smirked and raised an eyebrow. I blushed.

'Okay, we better get some extra help then.' He blew on his snow globe. It was silent for a second and then the ground started to shake and I pulled Hiccup close to me. North started chuckling and then Bunny popped out of the ground. He turned to North and said 'what's this about North!?'

North looked over to me and Bunny turned around and his face dropped.

'Oh no not you! Nope I'm not helping him!' Bunny shouted with his very strong Australian accent.

'Oh come on Bunny! We're protecting a believer.' I gestured to Hiccup and Bunny groaned. Hiccup was quite the whole time and I looked like he was in shock. Well to be honest he did just meet Santa Claus and an 8ft rabbit.

'Fine.' Bunny said rolling his eyes and sitting down on Norths table.

The windows opened behind Bunny and Tooth flew in very fast with three of her baby tooth's and she had knocked over Bunny. Bunny fell to the floor and mumbled 'Damn pixies...'

She flew straight to me and hugged me 'Aw, it's nice to see you Jack!' She let go and looked at Hiccup. And flew to him and was about to stick her hands in his mouth to look at his teeth when I pulled her back and said 'Tooth! This is serious we need to speak.' She stopped and said 'Alright Jack, go ahead.

'One second.' I walked over to Hiccup and whispered 'Go wait in the other room, Tooth won't listen till she looks at your teeth… I'll be there in a few minutes.'

He was about to protest but he stopped himself and went into the other room.

I explain to tooth and then sandy came in half way and I explained again. By the time I was finished it was dark.

'We shall look for Pitch tomorrow.' North said. 'Now get some sleep the lot of you.' He said walking to his chair.

I went to see Hiccup and found him asleep on North's spare bedroom bed. I walked over and sat on the side of the bed, looking at him. He was perfect just sleeping there, breathing heavily. I climbed in and he woke. He turned to face me and smiled.

'Jack?'

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too Hic.' I kissed him and he pulled me closer. He was very rough for someone who just woke up. He deepened the kiss and pulled my hair. I pulled on his shirt and he parted my mouth slightly to slip his tongue in. I let him and we tongue wrestled. He started to bite on my lower lip and I moaned.

'Hic…Hiccup... I think… we should sleep... we have a big day...to…tomorrow.' I said through moans.

He didn't reply but carried on and bit me harder and now was on top of me. He slide his hands underneath my shirt and a warm shiver went up my whole body. God this boy knew how to change my mind.

His hands roamed around my chest making me grind against him while he made hickies on my neck and near my ear.

I took my shirt off and he did the same. My skin felt good on his. It fit perfectly. He pulled on my trousers.

'Hic…I really think… we…shou-' I stopped suddenly when he grabbed me through my clothes and I gasped loudly. _Oh that boy was gonna get it. _I rolled him over so I was on top of him, I grinded against him and he let out shaky moans and I felt him hardening. I pulled on the hem of his pants while kissing him and pulled them down. He blushed when he was only in his underwear and I kissed all his freckles on his nose. I rubbed him with my hand and he moaned and scratched my back, which made me rub more and harder. I took my trousers off and grinded against him while kissing his neck.

'CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!' Bunny shouted Bunny from the room next to us. I blushed and so did Hiccup. I got off him, kissed his nose and told him goodnight.

'Goodnight Jack.' Hiccup said, still red as ever.

**Please tell me if any of you actually like this story! I haven't been on this site long so be nice!**


	10. And it all went dark

Hiccups POV

Jack was up when I woke. I stretched my arms and got out of bed. We both got dressed. I looked at Jack as he sat on the bed and this head hung over. He was upset, he knew he couldn't help fight Pitch because his broken staff. I knew what it felt like to feel useless. So I went over and sat next to him. And put my hand on his.

'Jack?'

'Yeah?' He said looking up slightly.

'Don't feel bad, we'll fix your staff when I come back.' I said trying to make him feel at least a little better.

'If you come back.' He said half shouting and looking at me with watery eyes. He had no one… expect me. If I died today… he would be alone like he was before. No one believing in him. I had to come back… I need to come back.

'I will Jack, I… I promise.' I said hugging him. It lasted a while until North burst through the door. And we let go of each other.

'Oh… sorry if I'm interrupting something, but we better be going now. We've found Pitch's location.' North said a little quieter than normal.

'Okay we'll be there in a second North.' Jack said.

North left and I got up and Toothless flew through the window.

'Hey bud.' I said scratching his head. He purred in reply.

I put Toothless's strap on and his saddle. I got on him and Jack was still sitting there with his head down.

'Hey snowflake you coming?' I asked trying to lighten the mood but he just nodded grabbed his broken staff pieces and got on.

We met North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy outside. They were in North's sleigh. It was awesome, it was red and had six well groomed reindeers pulling it. We all flew into the air, I followed the sleigh as I had no idea where we were going.

It was a while till we hit ground. We were in a forest sort of area, North walked towards a hole in the ground and me and Jack got off Toothless and followed, so did Tooth, Sandy and Bunny soon after.

We all looked at the hole. It looked deep and was very dark.

The sky around us suddenly went dark and we all stared up at it. Jack held my hand and I looked at him. He looked _afraid_… not of the sky but that I was going to get hurt. His eyes were grey as ever and I held his hand tighter. Then suddenly the sound of thunder surrounded us and a dark shadow started walking towards us.

'Well isn't this nice, Hiccup hasn't only bought me Jack but the guardians too. What a nice boy.' Pitch said appearing from the darkness.

'Ahhhhh!' North ran at Pitch with his swords and Pitch disappeared in the click of a finger.

'Oh North you know you're going to have to try har-'Sandy smacked him in the face with a golden sand whip.

'Oh you're going to pay for that Sand man.' He lifted up his arms and a herd of dark black golden eyed horses came up behind him.

'Boo.' They ran at us and Sandy started whipping them away, as he was doing so I got on Toothless. We flew up and started blasting the horses with night furry fire. There were so many of them, they just kept coming. I looked down and Jack and Tooth were punching and kicking at the demons. Sandy was doing a fine job with his whips, Bunny was throwing boomerangs and North was slicing them up with his swords.

As hard as they were trying this wasn't working. I had a plan.

'JACK GET ON THE SLEIGH WITH NORTH AND THE OTHERS NOW, I HAVE A PLAN.'

'HICCUP YOU BETTER HAD NOT PLANNED SOMETHING STUPID.' He said still fighting and running to the sleigh with the others.

They flew up and I flew down with Toothless and made him set fire to the trees and ground. Some of the demons disappeared but not many. Pitch looked at me with an angry face and flew up with the demons towards me. We flew and flew up. 'Now bud!' I shouted to Toothless we flew into the demons and Pitch blasting fire all around us.

Jacks POV

Hiccup flew into the demons and my heart beat twice as fast. Most of the demons disappeared and Pitch looked twice as angry he flew to down trying to catch up with Hiccup he blasted dark lightning down at him and the next thing I knew Hiccup was off Toothless and falling looking limp.

'NOOOOOO.' My heart broke in two and I felt like crying.

I got my staff and put the ends together fast and closed my eyes. Ice bended all around it and ice sparks came off it. I flew out of the sleigh, hearing North shout. I saw Hiccup, he was falling fast. Toothless caught him, wrapped his wings around him and they fell to the ground. I looked up at Pitch he was grinning and let out a last blast of darkness to try to finish them off. A sudden sort of energy went through me and I clasped my hands together cold ice went through the air freezing the darkness and shattering it into small ice drops. Pitch gasped and Sandy flew at him wrapping him with golden sand and I froze it. And then… Pitch disappeared. All of a sudden my eyes started going black and all I can remember is falling.

**Hope you liked the fight guys! next chapter will me uploaded soon! Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes and if you liked it or not. Thank you! you guys are awesome.**


	11. Hiccup?

**Hiccup POV**

Pitch had shot me down with his darkness, I felt cold but soon warm when my body hurdled to the fiery ground. I was falling and all I saw was the dark shape of Toothless in the sky and a beautiful white haired boy yelling my name. And then I saw black, my life flashed before my eyes and I remembered the time I first met Jack and how excited and happy he was. And how when we went ice skating he was scared for me. And how I felt so loved for the first time when we slept together. I remembered his eyes… his blue grey eyes. I then thought about my father and how he never listened but I knew he cared. I then thought about my mother and how much I missed her, it looked like I was gonna see her again very soon.

Jacks POV

When I woke, I saw a wooden ceiling. I was in Hiccups house. _HICCUP. _I got up and looked around, he wasn't in the room. I then remembered what happened_. Hiccup had fell. _I ran into the bathroom checking if he was there. Nope. My heart felt heavy. I ran down stairs and his father was sitting on the coach, he was asleep. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. A horrible thought came to my mind and I felt like I was going to cry when a small Viking walked through the door. I ran to him before he even saw me and I held him so, so tight.

'JACK! I CAN'T BREATHE.' He said trying to pull away. I let go and kissed him quickly. He pulled away and said 'Sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up I was… making a new wing for Toothless.' He said with a sad expression. Toothless came in nudging the door and he had a large burnt hole in his wing which had a long round circle of leather on it.

'Hiccup, I'm so sorry I should have saved you! I wouldn't have got as hurt as Tooth-'I began. 'Let's not talk about it Jack, its fine. Are you okay?' He said looking at me straight in the eye.

'No! I am not okay! You could have got hurt! I told you…. I told you to not-'I began again. 'You only told me to promise you that I would come back, which I did.' He said sounding cocky.

'Well… well…. I…' I said. 'Okay… fine. Next time… be the first thing I see when I wake up because you scared the frost off me' I said hugging him again. He hugged me back and I felt his beautiful warmth.

'Hey princess ice? Can we go to bed now… you know… it's like 1am…' He said then yawned.

'Sure.' I said smiling and I then swept him up off his feet and I flew him up the stairs. He yelped as I did.

I let him down and he got dressed while I got into bed. He came over and snuggled against my chest and I put my arm around him.

'How long was I asleep?' I asked.

'About 2 days.' He said looking up at me.

'What!? 2 days!' I said surprised I slept that long seeing as I don't really need sleep.

'Yup… I deserve something because I sat next to you and slept next to you every second of the day! The only time I left you was to pee and help Toothless.' He said with a smirk.

'Oh and what do you deserve Mr horrendous?' I said using his funny middle name.

He smirked and blushed. God I had really missed that blushing.

'hmmm… I don't know… what are you offering?' He said with a cheeky smile. I got on top of him and whispered '...Everything...'

He shivered and blushed. I kissed put only on his bottom lip. He sat up to kiss me more but I pinned him down. He looked at me, confused. I kissed his cheek and pressed my hip hard into his. He breathed a little heavier. _I wanted him doing more than that. _I kissed near his ear once and rubbed my hip against him again. He was biting his lip trying not to moan and I bit his lip for him. He yelped a bit when I brushed my hand across his pants.

'Jack… if you don't kiss me, I'll get Toothless to melt you.' He said feeling annoyed but said it still very seductively.

'You're gonna have to beg more than that Dragon boy.' I said smirking.

'Please Jack just touch me… please..' He said yelling a bit. I got really turned on by this and I kissed him hard, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He did the same and we explored each other's mouths. I forgot about pinning him down and he noticed and flipped me over so he was on top. He pulled away and said 'My turn.' He said pinning my hands down. I was stronger than he was and could get out of this easy, but I enjoyed Hiccup thinking he was being rough.

He let go off my hands and went further down my body till he reached my stomach. He lifted up my hoodie and shirt and kissed my stomach down to my hip. I moaned and pulled on his hair. He started pulling on the hem of my pants and then I remembered I was supposed to be treating him. I pulled him back up to me and he looked confused. I flipped him over and pulled his pants down. He yelped a bit. But didn't stop me. I then pulled his underpants down saw that he was very hard. I looked up to Hiccup and smirked. He blushed as red as a tomato and I licked the tip. He yelped again at my cold tongue on him. He then got used to it when I swirled it more around the tip. He pulled my hair hard making me be rougher.

I took it all in my mouth and he moaned like hell. He pushed my head into him more and I deep throated him as much as I could.

'Jack…Jack… I'm gonna cum…' He said barely able to speak. I stopped and kissed him. He looked at me confused.

'Jack… please…. It hurts…' He said as his member throbbed from me leaving it. I went back down and took it into my mouth. God I loved teasing him, it was so hot.

He came and he tasted like salt, I swallowed and went to lie next to him. He was breathing heavily. And I leaned over and kissed his cheek and snuggled into him putting my head on his chest. He put the blanket over us and turned to me. He blushed and said 'I…err… Do you want me to….erm…' He began.' Nah its okay Hiccup we should just sleep right now.' I said putting my head in the crock of his neck.

'I love you Hic.'

'I love you too Jack.' He said wrapping his arms around me.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and if you were turned on or off or cried or didn't. I want to know how this story makes you guys feel. By the way... all of you are amazing, thank you for reading my stories. **


	12. Nightmares

I had a dream that night…. No not a dream… a nightmare….

I was kissing Jack my eyes were closed and when I opened them I was kissing Pitch. I pushed him away and then the dream changed. I was watching Jack, he was throwing snowballs at kids and laughing, and then a child walked through him. His face darkened and he stopped laughing, I went out to hug him but I went straight threw him. He started to cry, and he ran. He then flew up into the sky and somehow I was seeing all this like I was right next to him. He headed to Berk and landed in my room. There was a child in the room, he was blonde and had freckles like mine. He was about 9 and was drawing something. Jack watched from outside the room and he saw an adult come in…. it was me….

The child saw the future me and ran and hugged my legs. I picked him up and laughed. Astrid came in and kissed me on the cheek. The future me smiled and looked at the window Jack was staring threw. The older I didn't even give a second glance at Jack. Jack flew away, crying even harder.

Was this the future? Was I really going to stop believing in Jack? No…. I… I can't.

The nightmare changed and I saw Jack…. He was talking to me. His face looked angry.

'I don't love you anymore Hiccup.' Jack said walking away.

'No! Jack please!' My heart sank as he flew away.

'HICCUP! HICCUP! WAKE UP!'

I woke up to Jack over me, yelling at me to wake up. I was sweating and shaking.

'Sorry! Sorry Jack… I… had a nightmare.'

'What!?..._Pitch….._' He said looking to the side.

'It might not have been!' I said trying to feel hopeful.

'What was the dream?' He asked looking into my eyes.

I didn't want to tell him, he was going to get hurt. I didn't want to hurt Jack… But did he need to know this?

'What was the dream Hiccup?!' He said shouting a bit.

'You… you were crying.'

'What!?' He asked confused.

'You were crying because… because there was a child and… and he was mine….he was mine and Astrids.' I said looking down as Jack listened. I looked back up and he was now siting in front of me. He looked down, he looked sad. Then looked up and a sudden wash of anger went over him.

'I'm going to kill Pitch.' He said getting off the bed and putting clothes on.

'Hey, hey, hey where do you think you're going?' I asked putting my pants and trousers on.

'I already said. I'm going to kill Pitch.' He said picking up his staff.

'Ohh oh no you're not!' I said my voice sounding a bit more nasally than normal.

'Hiccup, he won't stop… and… and I just want you safe.' He said whispering the last part a bit looking down.

'Jack…' I said sighing. 'I understand.' He looked up shocked. 'I would feel the same if I was in your position.' He smiled, his eyes were a little watery. He was so beautiful, even when he was sad. He reminded me of an angel, everything he did was for good and even when he was sad he would try his hardest not to make anyone else feel the same way. 'But I'm coming with you.'

'No Hiccup you're not! It's too dangerous!' He said yelling a bit.

'Jack! I might not be immortal but I'm not weak!' I said standing a bit taller so I was the same height as the older male.

'Hiccup! You can't! You'll get hurt!'

'I'm not a baby Jack! I can look after myself!' I started to clench my fists.

'Hiccup you're not strong enough!' He said stepping closer to me, shouting.

'Stop sounding like my Dad! I can do this Jack! Just give me a chance…' I said shouting at first but going into a small whisper as I walked away from him. He put his hand on my shoulder.

'Hiccup…' He spun me around. 'You know I love you and that I just want you to be okay.'

'I won't be okay if you're hurt by Pitch. Jack we're a team, please just let me come.'

Jack looked down and hesitated for a moment.

'Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll let me fight him and that you'll only help if I need it.'

'Al..alright.'

I got on Toothless and flew to where we had last seen Pitch, Jack flew close. When we got to the burnt forest he wasn't there. We decided to walk around in the rest of the forest to try to find him. We stumbled across a large frozen lake, Jake stopped and looked like someone had just slapped him.

'Jack?'

He walked down to the lake and put his hand on the icy ground.

'Hey Jack you alright bud?' I asked him touching his shoulder.

'I was born here…. I mean… I died here and became Jack Frost here…' He said still in shock. I looked around and saw that there was a large hole in the ice where you could see the water.

'Wait who were you before?'

'A boy… with a sister…. I… I saved her….' He said still staring at the ice. The sky went black around us and we came closer together. I held his hand and Toothless growled at the sky.

He heard a dark laugh coming from the sky, Pitch was standing on a small dark cloud in the sky laughing.

'Did you get the nightmare I sent you Hiccup? I do say you are a wonderful kisser.' He said chuckling.

'You're sick.' Jack said holding my hand tighter.

'Oh am I Jacky? You're the one who's had sex with the boy. Now, Jacky… are you going to fight me or do I have to wait all day?'

Jack flew up into the sky and blasted frozen icicles at him he dodged them and shot dark mist onto Jack, he fell a little down but quickly shook it off. They fought blasting ice and darkness together, one after another again and again. And all I could do was watch. They were fighting higher and higher. I got on Toothless and we flew up a bit to make sure Jack was alright.

Pitch knocked Jacks staff out of his grip and Jack fell down trying to get it, Pitch shot a black arrow heading towards Jack.

'TOOTHLESS BLAST!' Toothless blasted blue fire at the arrow shattering it. We flew down to try to reach Jack, He fell into the ice. My heart felt like it was going to rip out my chest.

**Jacks POV**

I felt water hit my back and I then all around me, I tried to swim but couldn't. I saw the bright light of the moon and felt at piece for a spilt second I felt cold not in the good way I always felt it.

Then all of a sudden I was on the ground, breathing heavily. I looked up and Hiccup was standing over me, soaking wet. Pitch was gone.


	13. The Last chapter of me and Hiccup

Hiccups big green hazel eyes were staring at me, he was soaked from fishing me out the lake. I guess we're even now.

'You just have to be the hero don't you dragon boy?' I asked smirking and getting up. He rolled his eyes, smirking as I got on Toothless.

'I would think of myself more of a savour than a hero to be honest.' Hiccup said holding back a laugh. I wrapped my arms around his waist. And he glared at me 'Jack you can fly you know.'

'I know but I won't' I said putting my face on Hiccups back and snuggling into him.

'Alright, come on bud lets go home.' He said to me then to Toothless. He patted the dragon and we flew back, I looked over my shoulder. Having one last look to make sure Pitch was gone before I buried my face into Hiccups wet back.

.

When we got back we were mostly silent. Hiccup was safe. And I knew what I had to do.

'Hiccup?'

'Yeah Jack?' He said while putting on dry clothes.

'You're safe now… you know that right? But with me here… Pitch might come back…and I think..' I was looking down, trying to hold back the tears.

'Jack what are you saying?' he started to walk over to me.

'I just… I don't want you to get hurt again. And… I… I think I should leave Hiccup.' I said biting my lip so the tears wouldn't roll down my face. He looked at me in shock, but he knew it was coming. His eyes went watery. 'Jack…I'm strong… I can…-'

'I know… but… I am not…Hic.' I put my hand on his shoulder, he took a breath in and hugged me tight. I felt tears running down my face. I pulled away and said 'Hey don't think this is the last time you're going to see me! I have to keep this place cold, don't I?' I said laughing a bit. He smiled and kissed me. It was the saddest kiss anyone could describe. Tears ran down our faces and we didn't move much but wrapped ourselves as tight as we possibly could around each other. It was a goodbye kiss. I pulled away and looked at him one last time. I held his hand while walking to the window.

'You won't forget me will you?'

'I promise I won't.'

'And always be with you, even if you can't see me. I'm a guardian remember?' I smiled.

'And you won't forget me…will you Jack?'

'Me forget? Never.' I flew away. Tears rolling down my face. I looked back once and Hiccup was stood staring at me as I flew into the darkness, I blew a snowflake onto his nose and his face lit up. I was gonna miss that smile.

But that was the last time Hiccup saw me. He never stopped believing and neither did I. I watched him grow up. From a distance of course. He told his children stories of me, and they told my stories to their children and they told my stories to their children. And it was true all boys grew up, expect one.


End file.
